The present invention relates to a method of analyzing a material by mass-spectrometry (MS), and also to a mass spectrometer apparatus for use in the novel method.
The basic elements of any mass spectrometer include: (a) sample introduction and gasification system; (b) ion source; (c) tunable mass filter (or mass analyzer); d ion detector; (e) vacuum chambers to allow the above; and (f) data processing and presentation arrangements.
In conventional mass-spectrometry, the sample introduction is made either using a direct insertion through an air-lock, or through the coupling with a gas chromatograph. The sample molecules at the ion source are in the form of thermal gaseous molecules at the ion source temperature.